Gibraltarball
Gibraltarball |founded = 1404 (Crusades) 1713 (Treaty of Utrecht) |image = Gibraltarball.png |caption = I am 100% British |government = Constitutional monarchy |language = English, Spanish, Maltese, French |capital = Himself (Westside) |affiliation = UKball (territory) |religion = Catholicism Protestantism Islam Judaism Hinduism |friends = UKball (adoptive father), Franceball (aunt), Portugalball (uncle), Spainball (mother, when good), USAball |enemies = Russiaball, Spainball (mother, when claimer) |likes = My weird Airport, Being a strategic point for the Royal Navy, the US Navy, the Rock of Gibraltar, tourists, monkeys, beaches, Overwatch,anything British and Winston (both the prime minister and the monkey) |hates = That claimer, communism, nukes, Nazis |predecessor = Spanish Empireball British Empireball |reality = ���� UKball oversea territory, claimed by Spainball |military = British Armed Forces (mainly the Royal Navy) }}Gibraltarball is a dependency of UKball, claimed by Spainball, who has many times, tried to claim Gibraltarball for himself. History Gibraltarball was born and grown his mother with Spainball during the time of the crusade, in the year 1404. Then after the treaty of Utrecht, his father UKball ruled him in 1713 after three centuries. Nowadays, Gibraltarball is an happy dependency of his father, claimed by his mother. He wants to remain a UKball colony and rejects joint sovereignty with his mother. Along with UKball, he guards the entrance/exit to the Mediterranean Sea and the Atlantic Ocean. However, whilst his father wanted out of EUball, he really wants to remain. Gibraltarball can now into famous because he is featured as a map in Overwatch, Watchpoint Gibraltar. Relationships Friends * USAball: My full brother. He visits me with his navy sometimes. Used mái Rock when he intervened in Libyaball's multiple disorder back then in 2011. * Andalusiaball: Es Complicado. * Canadaball: Nice adoptive brother (dad with France). Can into tourists into my rock. * Puerto Ricoball: Nephew. He also hated Espanya for i hate spanish and l love english! * Philippinesball: He hates Espanya for i love english & tagalog and don't like spanish! Enemies * Spainball: Mum, when she claims me! Remove Paella! Déja el te gobernar Iberia! MADRID SE CAERÁ! REMEMBER THE MAINE! Lol am ofixiol part of UK! ALSO CEUTA AND MELILA IS OF MORROCAN CLAY! GIB CATALONIA INDEPENDENCIA! FERDINAND WORST MOVIE!REMOVE MIKECRACK!REMOVE GUITARHEROSTYLES!AND REMOVE ALL YOUR YOUTUBERS!!!!! ** Andalusiaball: Es muy complicado. * Russiaball: Sorry, I won't let your ships pass the Straits of Gibraltar! * Venezuelaball - PEQUEÑO HERMANO ESTUPIIIDO QUE ES UN COMMUNISTA * Ceutaball :YOURE AN MORROCO CLAY!!!!! How to draw # Draw the basic circle shape # Draw a more down red stripe # Draw a red castle of three high towers in the white stripe linked to the red stripe # Draw a yellow vertical key pending from the central tower # Draw the eyes and you've finished Gallery The_Chain_of_Gib.png|Gib your colonies! Letting_go.png UK cant into democracy.png File:OKAuA.jpg|At the top right History of Europe.png Pimples.png EuroPolandball_2.png Links *Facebook page zh:直布罗陀 Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Europe Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Hindu Category:Christian Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Iberia Category:Red White Category:Countryballs Category:Southwest Europe